gijoebattlegroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Takedown: Darklon
Acknowledgements I've started with the excellent template Ssigsbury (talk) used, and modified it for this different event. Congo Clash Takedown: Darklon is the 5th Raid and the 14th event overall for G.I. Joe: Battleground. General Concept * Enter special event missions to track down powerful and dangerous targets * Engage in boss fights with the help of other Squad Leaders, and use mighty Elite Units to defeat the bosses and rack up points! * Elites are handpicked Units that receive a statistic bonus throughout the length of the event. They are extremely powerful against bosses; get as many as you can for your squad! New Story Thanks to junk data left behind at the Cobra mining operations, G.I. JOE has tracked down the location of Cobra's Cobrinium-dedicated research facility. Located in the distant Bikini Atoll, it promises to contain Cobra's total supply of Cobrinium, as well as all of their research regarding the rare metal. Teaming up with the Oktober Guard, the Joes strike out towards the distant island, ready to take on anything Cobra has to offer. But Destro has called in an old family member to safeguard the base, and he's anything but cordial... Details * Assemble your Joe squad for this event * Your G.I Joe Leader will receive +400% stats * Select G.I. Joe Elite Units will also receive stat boosts for this event New Event Cards Introduced * Big Bear UC1 * Big Bear UC2 * Big Bear R3 * Big Bear R4 * Colonel Brekhov R1 * Colonel Brekhov R2 * Colonel Brekhov EP3 * Colonel Brekhov EP4 * Horror Show EP1 * Horror Show EP2 * Darklon R1 - Reward Card * Darklon R2 * Darklon EP3 * Darklon EP4 * Firefly L1 * Firefly L2 New Cards Introduced * Daina R1 * Daina R2 * Daina EP3 * Daina EP4 Takedown Bosses Attack Details All Players get three (3) rounds of ammunition. When attacking the Boss, it is possible to choose how many rounds of ammunition you want to use in the attack. The strength of the attack will be multiplied as follows, depending on the number of rounds used. Players will restore one (1) ammo every fifteen (15) minutes. Using one (1) Reload will restore one (1) round of ammunition. Using one (1) Restock will fully restore the Player's ammunition. Also, when using a Restock, the number of combat rounds will increase from 4 to 7. Elite Combo Bonus *The event features a special bonus for fielding a squad of Elites. The more Elites you have, the greater the bonus and the faster you'll achieve success in the event. Details of the combo bonus are as follows: The combo bonus will take effect automatically if you select at least two (2) Elite Units to your squad. Event Points The more times you defeat a Boss or Rampaging Boss, the more points you'll earn. The higher the level and difficulty, the more points their defeat is worth. While traveling through a zone, you may encounter a Rampaging Boss. These enemies are the toughest of the tough but defeating them will yield an incredible amount of points. Keep in mind you don't have to defeat a Boss to receive points. The player who deals the most damage receives the MVP title and the most points. The player who deals the second highest amount of damage receives the Junior MVP title and the second most points. There are even additional item rewards for earning these coveted titles, in addition to item rewards for dealing the Final Blow, attacking the boss first, and reaching a threshold of fighters against a single boss. Boss Details Rewards Takedown Rewards Ranking Rewards Elite Token Draws: Big Bear, Countdown, Budo, Colonel Brekhov, Daina